Columbia TriStar Television
Columbia TriStar Television (CTT) was the third name of the television studio Screen Gems, itself part of Sony Pictures Entertinment and the second company to use the Columbia and TriStar names together (the first being Columbia TriStar Home Video, now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment). Like Wheel of Fortune History Columbia TriStar Television was launched on February 21, 1994 as a merger between Columbia Pictures Television and TriStar Television under the leadership of Jon Feltheimer, who was president of TriStar Television from 1991-1994 and New World Televisionuntil 1991. After the merger, Columbia Pictures Television Distribution was renamed to Columbia TriStar Television Distribution[1][2][3], but the old name continued to appear on-screen until 1996. The new studio first entered production after dismantling and folding Merv Griffin Enterprises on June 4, by producing Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune, distributed by King World as King World Productions or Stewart, starting in September 1994.[4][5]Expanding its television library in 1994, SPE acquired Stewart Tele Enterprises. in 1984-2002 Wheel of Fortune or Jeopardy on GSN Hollywood Squares and More by CBS Television Distribution or King World Its global subsidiary, Columbia TriStar International Television, distributed Sony's programs across the globe. It was created in 1995 by renaming Columbia Pictures International Television. This was also the launch of the Columbia TriStar Television Group. The studio's US distribution arm, Columbia TriStar Television Distribution, was fully launched in 1996 to distribute Sony's programs all across America and to produce and distribute their own programs as well as movies for first-run syndication and cable. In 1996, CTT launched their own animation division, Columbia TriStar Children's Television. The name was changed in 1997 to Adelaide Productions. Within dismantling of Columbia Pictures Television in 2001 and TriStar Television in 1999, these studios were folded into Columbia TriStar Television. On October 25, 2001 CTT and CTTD merged to form Columbia TriStar Domestic Television. The end of CTT On September 16, 2002, Sony Pictures Entertainment retired the name "Columbia TriStar" from television and renamed the American company to Sony Pictures Television. Some shows continued using the CTDT name, many stopped using in November 2002, whileHollywood Squares continued using it until early 2003. Scare Factor low to NIGHTMARE!!! : Depending on how loud it is. The 6 note Fanfare can fright some people, for Bob, Larry and Junior (B.L.J) it's none, they like that logo. However, they get kinda annoyed by more logos that contains boxes and shout out “ISN’T THERE ANYTHING ON THAT ISN’T ABOUT BOXES!?!” Like Wheel of Fortune Season 19-20 Jeopardy Mad About You and More Until Early 2003. When Sony Pictures Entertainment renamed Columbia Tristar Television into Sony Pictures Television, their current logo “The Most Annoying Logo in the History of Logos.” wiped out every other logo, this made everyone so furious that they wanna scream in rage! Since The VeggieTales Show came, Episode 4 would be called “The Show Must Go On.” where everyone puts on a play called “Attack of the Logo Plaster.”, it tells the story of a beautiful Torch Lady named Columbia (played by BLJFan2000) who is the ruler of Logo City. On a fine early morning, she meets a Majestic Pegasus named TriStar (played by Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and Junior Asparagus who were filling in for Flash Sentry after he sprained his left hoof) and soon they become friends, when an evil logo named The Most Annoying Logo in the History of Logos (played by Shining Armor) captures all of the logos owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment or Columbia Pictures Industries, a group of four heroes known as The YouTube Crusaders must defeat the evil logo and free Columbia, TriStar and the other logos. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Chill Ranked Logos Category:Brown Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Taken From "Dragon Tales" Category:Taken From "Channel Umptee 3" Category:Taken From "Men In Black: The Series" Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Defuct Category:Suspended Ranked Logos Category:Logos that make Eevee become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Happy Tree Friends Category:Logos that scare Cub (Happy Tree Friends) Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior yell Category:Logos that Pinkie Pie gets annoyed at Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior really annoyed Category:Logos that scare Ice Cube (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Firey (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Epic Fail Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Mexican logos Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Anime Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Taken From "Hollywood Squares" Category:Taken From "Wheel of Fortune" Category:Taken From "Jeopardy" Category:Taken From "Jackie Chan Adventures" Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing